Get over it
by Evil Envision
Summary: Song fic from Avril Lavigne in chapters. Sorry took so long to upload, kind of in a life crisus. Anyway, main characters are: Dawn, and Paul... with Ash kind of an ending third wheel. But it will conclude in pearlshipping, although the story began ikarishipping. But hey! That's life for you. Better summary inside. Love you guys!


**Hey guys, I just had to write this story to assure you lot I'm still alive :D  
So this story is going to be based on more Paul and Dawn, but Ash will get the girl, as always in my stories :)  
I just had a pretty nasty break up... as in pretty nasty. My friends been telling me they've seen him hanging out with  
Jessica, this girl from my school. And so since I vowed to avoid being an over protective girlfriend, I told them: **

**No big deal, it's not like they're dating or anything. But I was wrong.  
**

**I saw them holding hands, walking out of the park together, and I even saw him kiss her cheek and everything 0.0"...  
So, the next following day at school I dumped him, not publicly since I'd never sink low to his level, and told him my friends told me about his little game, and I was a fool not to believe them.**

**And guess what? He just cocked his eye brow, and snorted, walking off.**

**In this story, Dawn gets together with Ash. But me? I'm on a boy strike. I've been dating too much, and this last break up has really affected me. So for my health and happiness, I suggested to myself to be friends with them, but not date them. And I'm beginning to regret it anyway, because there's this really cute boy in geography that is always staring at me in class.**

**Maybe perving, but he's still cute ^^**

**So this story is in chapters. And... off we go!**

I sat on old rusty, the preferred swing of the three. Well, for our neighbour hood anyway. Brushing back the strands of my hair, I began regretting ever purposely allowing it to ride the wind. Effortlessly, I swung my head back and allowed my ocean blue hair to trail down my back. At least it wasn't on my face.

I swung myself up and down, avoiding the scurrying kids below me that adored to watch in awe. It put a smile on my face to see such beauties, running around without a care in the world, totally blind to how ugly truth was. But now, I was as free as them. A soaring bird, above all my worries. Completely, and truly blessed with happiness.

"I wonder what could take him so long..." I told myself, looking up into the setting sky, as the darkness began to dominate over everything day was worth. The golden ball was taking its place, disappearing among the mountains bathed by its natural glow. And the moon took its place at the centre, glowing ever so dimly but still creating an enchanting glow.

"Wow." went a voice behind me. Automatically responding to this, I stopped at my tracks and jumped off rusty that was still rocking itself gingerly, a grin grazing my face as the husky voice was all too familiar. Husky, deep, and slightly petrifying. Not to mention the low and quiet tone he uses when approaching someone, that would usually cause a shiver go down your spine.

Paul. Seems rude, seems awful. But that's just appearance wise. Inside, his personality relates to a charming prince. _My_ prince charming. Open arms, I bolt towards him laughing hysterically. The long wait that had caused this sudden rush of happiness? Or maybe it was just his presence in general... Either way, I was over the moon, suddenly, and couldn't explain what got over me.

"Made you wait too long?" he asked, brushing my hair back with his rough fingers. I bite my lip, knowing I shouldn't pin the blame on him since he holds a busy life style, but he had over worked himself today that his punctuality was ridiculous. Seeing my expression, he chuckled and just put his hands round me.

"So," I begin, bringing myself back. "What should we do today?"

"Look, that's what I want to talk about. How about a date tomorrow, Boo. It's getting super late and I'm listed with things to do. I promise I'll try make it earlier, and spend the best moments of your life with me at your side." he explains, apologizing as he smiled weakly. My grin, that held so much glee, dropped as a frown replaced it.

"Again?"

"I'm sorry, Boo. Just... things came up." he explained vaguely, wrapping his arms around me. I take him in, and rest my chin on his shoulders. The small moment that I could spend with him was worth everything to me, since we don't act like such a fancy couple no more. Going out everyday. Laughing along to horrible jokes.

"At least... can we both go down the slide, like old times?" I ask, bringing out my puppy dog eyes. It was simple. I pouted, bringing out my bottom lip as I quivered slightly as if I was in pain or stress. Either one gave the victim pity. And then my eyes go big, and I make them as attractive as possible. _Feel_ like you really do care about it.

"You make it sound like it's long gone," he smiles, kissing my forehead. To be honest, his lips were slightly too dry and salty. As if he sits down, lounging, with a packet of chips in his hands as he allows himself to swell up. "They just haven't come round as much as they used to." he explains, although it wasn't very complex and detailed. I took the answer as it is.

Running towards the damp thing, children stepped back as I went up the ladder with Paul. Having to sit with his arms round me was comfort enough. Cold, wet, and would leave a stain on my jeans that would give people the wrong impression. But I didn't seem to care the slightest for it. Paul allowed me to replay the memories of coming to the park and sliding down.

Me sitting between his legs, I feel slightly... awkward. What other way are can we get this close, whilst both taking the enjoyable ride? And as well as that, we were both over the age of sixteen and no longer virgins. Freedom was what we call it. I wasn't the least bit proud of it, nor over the moon. Confessing to my mum that I lost a vital part of my youth was impossible. But it's done, and you can't turn back a page.

As we hit bottom, his hands still round me, a smile's fixed on my face as I get off and help him up. Hands held together, a flash of energy runs down my hand, causing me to blank out for a moment. But I fixed the smile once again, to assure him everything was all right. For him to sadly leave on our small date must have been miserable for him. Who was I to put him down when he was putting all the effort on making that single slide down worthwhile? And if I were honest, it was absolutely great.

"Walk me home?" I asked, adopting a cute tone. He laughed and put his hands round me, walking steady since my speed wasn't great. And tonight, it wasn't the greatest, on purpose. I wanted to cherish this walk since it meant every breath I had in me. Heck, scratch that. Life in general, if I were being honest.

"Hey Paulie?"

"I told you, please just call me like everyone else does. Paul." he asks, seeming slightly testy. I go on my word and look down, lost for words since the reply seemed a little sharp, and harsh. But knowing my Paul, he'll perk up and apologize, and then mend this problem with one of his incredible solutions. He always had, since the time we first became friends.

I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked, taking off his jacket. Like the true gentleman he is, he satisfied my body with the warmth of his leather coat. It being on him, had a special warmth I've never experienced. I smiled at him, in a way of saying thank you and took the corner as we walked the rest of the way in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence though. Something with meaning.

"Well, here we are." he chuckles, dabbing his lips on mine. It was brief. Short and sweet, with a pinch of tongue movement included there. But it was a minor kiss. Paul never settled for something major when we were in my house, since my mother detested him and gave him dirty looks. Before she walks in to the kiss, he ends it before she causes a scene.

Typical protective mum.

"See ya." he chuckled, walking away without another mention of the vow he gave. Or at least the promise to feed our bond. It was either me, or my deep depression, but it seemed his escape seemed a little to... quick, for a true boyfriend. But then again, I just really, desperately wanted to spend more time at his side with me and him together, for what I truly_ know_ will be forever.

Pondering on the thought, I looked towards the still shut door and then glanced at the disappearing figure of my boyfriend. I snickered, and then decided to toy him slightly and allow him to slightly get paranoid, to complete the night and make me feel contempt. After all, Paul has never showed me his house. Yeah, a girlfriend that doesn't known where his boyfriend lives is an awful set back. But he never invited me over, and tonight, I was to find out where he lived.

Tip towing, I trailed him, dodging his glances every time he looked over the shoulder. I guessed he was beginning to wonder when his pace grew, and he began speed walking as if something was following him. How right he was. By the expression on his face, I decided to just find out where he lived, to give him a surprise visit and spend a date at his. Popping out after scaring him, and bringing him close to a heart attack would truly peeve him.

I accidentally kicked a can.

"Who's there?" he yelled, fully turning back. Quickly, I dived under a wheelie bin, out of site. A smirk was spared, and he gnarled softly under his breath as he continued, although he was slightly faster. I decided to make less distance between us as possible, so that I can cherish his beautiful face before entering the pit of hell my mother had waiting for me. Just looking at her reminded me of an erupting volcano. I shivered.

He stopped in front of a gate.

I couldn't help but snicker, as I was about to turn. Satisfied, happy and grateful towards myself for the brilliant idea. But as soon as I heard a knock, my longing to home was second to questioning why he had knocked. Didn't he have the key? He always travelled around with his keys, no matter where or how far he was going! The door was ajar, and was fully opened by a tall blonde, that was obviously not related to Paul.

Maybe a far cousin?

"Hey baby, sorry I took so long. Had to tend to some groceries for my mum. I'm here now, babe." he whispered, but loud enough for me to take wind of it. I gasped, and I felt my heart start splitting into two slowly. A crack was heard, and everything that followed after that was the silence of betrayal. I gulped, blinking off my tears as I began shaking. This couldn't be? What am I doing, there must be a valid explanation!

Paul would never do this to me!

"Took long enough. I began to wonder if you wouldn't treat me tonight with some-" she was cut off by Paul's lips upon hers, passionately flicking his tongue inside her mouth. But her skived that's all I ever needed. Standing from the bush I crouched behind to hide me, I forced my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. I allowed the tears to stain my cheeks and face, as my face flushed with a deep shade of red, which was obviously the mark of anger. Anger, and betrayal.

The girl was the first to realize me, since the position they were in was that Paul had his back facing me. She pulled away, questioning my presence by cocking her head slightly. Paul was next to turn, and his jaw dropped and he looked baffled to see me standing before him. Gingerly, I walked up to him, making sure to stiffen so I wasn't tempted to swing one or two fists at both of them, and any other girls he treats by excusing himself as a 'busy man.'

"Dawn...w-what are you doing-"

"Don't give me non of that damn crap!" I shouted, my voice coming out as a helpless croak. He stiffened slightly, and then looked down at the blonde who was as equally confused, probably innocent. I'll spare her face and aim all my power on that jerk then. "You cheated on me. Excused yourself as a busy man just to roll around under the covers with other woman. I wouldn't be surprised to find out blonde and me aren't the only ones!"

"You what? You're dating her, _too_?" she gasped, staggering away from him. "B-but, what about all that comments you fed me about being the only one!? Paul, say it ain't true! **_I trusted you_**, **_loved you_**,**_ believed you_**! This girl can't be _your_ girl - I mean, _I'm_ supposed to be your girl! Me! **_Angelica_**! Me!" she mumbled, under her spit swapped breath. I snorted in a jeering manner, and glared at him with all the hate burning within me.

"Angelica, huh? Well, has he ever told you, sorry _darling_, but I've got house work to tend to back home, and-"

"I'll make time for you _later..._" she croaked, her voice obviously shaky.

"Precisely." I was beginning to calm down, but that didn't mean I wasn't urged to disorder that face right here and then. I looked to his pocket where his phone was marking out, and lunged for it swiftly before he was onto me. He was still baffled, confused, and hadn't realized that I had his phone until it had appeared in my hands. I smirked, flipped it open, and then gawked at the contact list.

"Stella, Faith, Grace, Lilac, Lola, Summer, Lace - this is making me _sick_! It doesn't stop!" I groaned, and threw the phone on the floor and stamped on it. Gave it a few rough ones, before skidding it towards the road and watching as a truck began making its way to our road. Angelica held him back before he could make a run for his phone, obviously recovering from the shock and as determined as me to make him suffer.

"Evil witches!" he gasped, as he looked down at the flatted phone.

"Serves you right!" we snapped in chorus, and had our share of lecturing as we both took our turn on slapping him. Angelica at the back of head, me directly on the face. How I wished I listened to my mother. How I wished I hadn't lost my virginity to someone as cold as him. I felt his bad ora, and always sensed the bad guy in him. But I ignored it. Why? Because I was in love. Fooled myself he was the one. And this was the price I had to pay.

"Devil be off with you!" Angelica yelled, slamming the door shut as she entered her house.

"And burn you in the depths of hell where your fate awaits you!" I finish, walking away with satisfaction.

He looked me in the eye, and smirked. His dignity regrowing slowly as he was left alone with me. I took a step back, not from fear, but from satisfaction of making a fool of him. I walked away grimacing, as he cried out threatening remarks that I turned a deaf ear towards. How he was to look me in the eye and be gratified about crying out to me menacingly, when_** he**_ was in the wrong, I was willing to acknowledge.

I arrived home, and burst into tears straight after. Mother insisted to know what was up, and I told her everything, and allowed her to tell me '_I told you so_', and soak in the lecturing she gave me, and even watched her finger wag - which I _**hated**_ to watch. But afterwards she cradled me in her arms, rocking me gently as she swore that he wouldn't live to tell the tale. I hiccuped a laugh, and felt like a baby as my eyes began to weigh down with sleep.

"Me too, mum. Me too."

_Slipping down a slide,_  
_I did enjoy the ride._  
_Don't know what to decide,_  
_You lied to me._  
_You looked me in the eye,_  
_It took me by surprise._  
_Now are you gratified,_  
_You cried to me._

**Sorry, the ending came off slightly brutal. But that's what happens when your writing about your _own_ life. The feelings for the true characters come to life, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't kill Paul...-.-"**

**Anyway, you are not MADE to review. Do it in your own will. I just really had to release this, to confirm this writer is still up and pumping. Although I don't know _how_, since this heart of mine is doing more shattering then pumping. Ah well, that's life for you. I just hope you guys are in better situations then me. Dad scolded me since he never liked him, and _never_ did. So that's where the angry Johanna came from.**

**See you guys, and have a _SAFE_ love life. 3 xoxo**


End file.
